Tubular jacket switch modules (tubular jacket shifting modules, casing tube shifting or switch modules) are switch modules situated in the area of the tubular jacket (the casing tube) of a steering shaft of a motor vehicle. A tubular jacket switch module may carry steering column switches and the like, for example. Part of the tubular jacket switch module may also be a coil spring cartridge, an angle sensor, or the like.
The tubular jacket switch module is situated generally concentrically with respect to the tubular jacket of the steering shaft and the tubular jacket switch module is attached to the tubular jacket. A reinforcement and coupling module rigidly connected to the tubular jacket, as described in DE 199 42 247 C1, may be used for fastening the tubular jacket switch module. The reinforcement and coupling module includes connecting elements to which the tubular jacket switch module may be fastened, for example, by a stable clip connection. For creating the overall steering column module, the tubular jacket switch module is first fastened to the tubular jacket and the steering wheel is then mounted on the end of the steering shaft which passes through the tubular jacket switch module.
In other embodiments, the tubular jacket switch module is held on the tubular jacket by clamps or axial fastening means.
EP 1 403 168 B1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,892,602) describes a device for fastening a tubular jacket switch module to the tubular jacket of a steering shaft of a vehicle. The fastening takes place due to the steering wheel being attached to the steering shaft. The device includes a clamping member assembly. The clamping member assembly is supported on a side of the tubular jacket switch module and is situated radially or in a radially acting assembly between the tubular jacket and the tubular jacket switch module or a carrier associated with the tubular jacket switch module. A bearing is situated concentrically with respect to the steering shaft. The steering wheel or the steering wheel hub rests on the rotor side of the bearing. Clamping of the tubular jacket switch module with radially acting clamping forces takes place via the clamping member assembly. The tubular jacket switch module as a whole is moved in the axial direction with respect to the tubular jacket in order to apply a clamping force between the tubular jacket and the tubular jacket switch module. During this movement for fixing the tubular jacket switch module to the clamping member assembly, the stator side of the bearing directly or indirectly acts on the tubular jacket switch module.